


Xiaotian gets hurt

by Fanimonstar



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Attempt at angst, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanimonstar/pseuds/Fanimonstar
Summary: Monkie Kid gets hurt by Samadhi Fire
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK & Long Xiaojiao | Mei
Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006959
Kudos: 21





	Xiaotian gets hurt

**Author's Note:**

> A request on tumblr by KittyDemon9000

It happened so fast.

Xiaotian and Xiaojiao had been fighting Red Son and his new army of bull clones, who were trying to steal an ancient artifact from the history museum.

There were way more clones than normal, but just as they finished fighting off the last ones, blue fire shot out of Red Son’s face.

“When will you peasants ever learn your place?! I have trained this technique for hundreds of years, and you think you can defeat me with only a mere 3 months under Monkey King?!”

As he was the nearest to him, the fire had hit the Monkie Kid right in the chest, knocking him down and making him scream in pain.

“Xiaotian!” Xiaojiao runs to her best friend’s place.

“Heh, finally, you two are out of my back,” Red Son grabs the artifact and disappears in flames.

“Xiaotian, are you okay?!”

“I’m…fine…” The teenage boy wheezes. “Have…to…get…” He didn’t get to finish his sentence before the White Dragon Horse descendant carried him to her motorbike.

“You’re not okay! We have to get to Pigsy’s, quick!” She zooms the bike until they reach the shop.

“Pigsy, please help Xiaotian!”

“Long Xiaojiao? What happened to him- Oh no…” Pigsy’s face had turned from one of annoyance to horror in one moment. Tang, who was eating noodles, turned around to look at the kids and dropped the bowl to check on the boy.

“Just…another…attack from Red Son…No big deal…” Another wheeze.

“No big deal?! We have to get you to a hospital, quick!” Pigsy prepares to close the shop to do so.

“I don’t think that would work. He attacked Xiaotian with blue fire from his face! Isn’t that-”

“He got hit from the True Fire of Samadhi?!” Tang’s shock tripled. “Not even Monkey King can handle that. We have to get help from someone else, modern medicine can’t treat a burn from that.”

“I know someone,” Pigsy says. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was very awkward


End file.
